Kingdom Hearts meets Van Helsing
by Jigsaw9856
Summary: Sora and company arrive in Transylvania and help Van Helsing take down Dracula.
1. Introductions

If Van Helsing and Kingdom Hearts mixed

Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Van Helsing. I am huge fans of both of these. For a long time I have thought it would be cool to see these two combined.

We begin with an abridged version of the opening of VH but in color.

Now spring forward to Transylvania. Our three heroes walk in.

Goofy: Garwsh Sora this place feels uncomfortable.

Donald: It feels scarier than Halloween Town.

Sora: Not only that but for some reason it has the same atmosphere as Port Royal. Who knows what we might encounter here?

Cut to Anna greeting Van Helsing and Carl. SDG walk over.

Anna: Gentlemen you will now be disarmed.

VH: You can try.

Anna: You refuse to obey our laws?

VH: The laws of men mean little to me.

Anna: Fine. Kill them.

Donald: This world is more violent than any we've been to.

Goofy: I think they're being too harsh on him.

Sora: Come on Goofy he chose to disobey the law.

VH: (To Anna) I'm here to help you.

Anna: Thank you but I don't need any help. Especially help from a stranger.

VH: Really?

VH pulls out his crossbow. Cut scene introduces the 3 brides.

Sora: Where the heck did those come from?

This leads to a long boss fight. Van Helsing helps as a non party member. The brides mostly fly around and perform air dives and other aerial attacks. Sora and Donald have an advantage because their magic can hurt the brides while they're flying. Goofy can also perform attacks where he throws his shield. Also there's a cool sequence where a bride grabs you and you hit the reaction button to avoid getting bit and hit her with the keyblade.

Eventually VH dips his crossbow into holy water and kills a bride. The other two fly away.

The crowd is now angry with SDG and VH.

Sora: What's their problem?

Gravedigger: He killed a vampire.

Donald: What's so bad about that?

Gravedigger: Vampires only kill what they need to survive. One or two people a month. Now, however they will kill for revenge.

SDG all look worried at each other

Carl: (To VH) Are you always this popular?

VH: Pretty much.

Gravedigger: So what names do I carve on your tombstones?

Anna: He is Van Helsing.

Crowd murmurs.

Anna: Your reputation precedes you.

Carl: And just who are you three?

Sora: I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy.

VH: You three really held your own in that battle. It never hurts to have more on one's side. Would you be interested in joining us?

Carl: Uh Van Helsing I don't think Rome will approve of this.

VH shoots him a mean look

VH: I won't tell if you won't Carl.

Sora: So what's the situation here anyway?

Van Helsing finally joins the party. His main weapons are his buzz saws.


	2. Dracua's plan

Cut to Dracula's castle where he awakens form his glass coffin.

Dracula: Marishka!

Pete: That's right. I don't know who killed her but I do know that three brats helped in her death.

Dracula: Then make no mistake they will suffer greatly for this.

Pete: Hopefully they'll be stopped before they have a chance to ruin our plans.

Dracula: Yes, our plan. I must thank you for providing me with Heartless to help me and Igor with our experiments.

Pete: No problem. Just keep your end of the bargain and destroy those three.

Dracula: Speaking of which, I must go see who our new visitor is.

We see a silhouette of a werewolf being electrocuted.

Dracula: He shall prove most useful in the upcoming battle.

Pete: So when are you going to re-attempt your experiment?

Dracula: Soon.


	3. Things take a turn for the worst

We cut to Dracula's old castle.

Anna: So how did you get here?

VH: Carl and I came by sea.

Sora: We uh rode from a nearby village.

VH: So where is Dracula?

Anna: No one knows where Dracula is.

Donald: Great.

Goofy: Do we have any clues?

Anna walks over to the big map.

Anna: My father would stare for hours at this painting looking for Dracula's lair. He would also search in the archives in the tower.

VH: Carl! Donald! Start in the tower.

Carl: Oh right.

Donald and Carl leave.

VH: So how do we kill Dracula?

Anna: No one knows how to kill Dracula.

Sora: No one? This is going to very difficult then.

VH: We should hunt Dracula in the morning.

Anna: No I'm going to end this now.

She turns to leave.

Goofy: It's a shame she has to bear this burden alone.

Sora: She's not alone.

VH sprays her with knockout gas.

VH: I'm sorry about that.

At this moment you get to walk around the tower. You eventually meet up with Carl who's said he hasn't found out much.

Sora turns and sees a window is open. He goes over to close it.

Suddenly the Wolf comes down and attacks them. This triggers a boss fight.

When the fight ends the wolf disappears.

VH: I need to find Carl. He has the silver bullets.

Cut to Anna who has just waken up. She turns and run into Velkan.

Anna: Velkan? Oh my God you're alive!

Velkan: No Anna! I don't have much time! I know Dracula's secret. He has a

Suddenly transforms back into a wolf as Anna watches in horror.

SDG and VH arrive. VH aims his gun at the wolf.

Anna: No! She re-directs the gun missing the wolf.

VH: He's not your brother anymore!

Goofy: That was her brother?

Anna: How long have you known?

VH: Before you stopped med from shooting.

Anna: Never mind. It is said Dracula has a cure for the wolf curse. I'm going to get it.

Sora: We'll come with you.


	4. A plot foiled

Cut to Dracula's castle. The wolf comes

Dracula: Werewolves are so amusing during their first full moon. They find it very hard t control.

The wolf transforms back into Velkan.

Velkan: Leave my sister alone count. Your secret shall come with me to my grave.

Pete: Don't count on it. The Count and I have big plans for you.

Heartless strap Velkan into a lift and start to pull him up.

Dracula: Let us hope he works better than his father did.

Pete: With that werewolf venom in his veins it should definitely be more successful.

Dracula: Good.

Our party is near an abandoned castle.

Anna: The man who used to live here was associated with Dracula. But it should be abandoned. He was killed a year ago.

Goody: It looks like its being used.

They see heartless carrying equipment.

Sora: Heartless!

VH: What are they?

Sora: They're the dark beings of people's hearts. They can be real dangerous in groups.

Anna: Dracula must be using them for help in his experiments.

Pete follows behind carrying some wires with Igor

Donald: Pete's here too!

They follow them to a small lair. They see pods: some are filled with Heartless and others are filled with offspring.

Anna: What are they?

VH: Offspring. Dracula must be trying to bring them to life.

Goofy: But why are there Heartless in some?

Sora: He must be trying to combine them.

Donald: We can't let that happen!

Anna: I'm going to find my brother.

Suddenly electricity flows through the room and into the pods bringing the offspring to life.

They fly around manically

Dracula: Go my brides teach them to feed.

The brides change form and lead the offspring to the town.

VH: This is where we come in.

Sora fires the thunder spell and VH fires his shotgun killing some offspring.

Dracula peers over the balcony and looks right at them.

Sora: Now that we have your attention.

Dracula leaps down and confronts them.

Dracula: I can sense your heartbeats. Strange that it should be so steady. (Indicates VH) Hello Gabriel.

Donald: You know him?

Dracula: Yes I do. We have some history if you will.

Sora: You're about to be history.

This triggers a short boss fight.

Dracula: Have you wondered why you have memories? Or why you have dreams of ancient battles?

VH: How do you know me?

Dracula: How indeed. Would you like a look into your sordid past?

VH pulls out a crucifix. Dracula grabs it and his hand starts burning.

Goofy: Let's get out of here!

They meet up with Anna. VH pulls out his grappling hook. He and Anna go across first. Then SDG go. But halfway then realize the wolf is following them. This leads to a mini game which pressing the triangle button means avoiding the wolf's claw attacks. As you get near the end the rope breaks sending the wolf landing in the river in a scene reminiscent of any road runner cartoons.

They arrive at an old windmill

Anna: What were you thinking? I told you no one knows how to kill Dracula.

VH: Never mind that. What matters is that we got away.

Sora: What I don't get is why he didn't mix the Heartless with his offspring when he had the chance.

Anna: It wouldn't have matter. They all died.

Goofy: How come?

Anna: I don't know. But I could hear the brides wailing about it as I made my escape.

Donald: That would explain why the brides weren't gone too long.

Before any one can say something else they fall through the floor.

Dracula is glaring out over the castle.

Pete: I'm sorry this failed. I guess nothing will work except the monster.

Dracula: Truly. If only the good doctor hadn't taken the key to life to his grave.

Dracula turns his attention to his wives and the wolf.

Dracula: Find them. Kill them both.

We cut to Carl researching in the tower.

Carl: That's interesting. He was the son of Valerious the Elder.

Carl stretches and accidently hits a lever revealing a painting. Carl looks at it in amazement.

Carl: **"Even a man who is pure in heart And says his prayers by night**

**"May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms**

**"And the moon is shining bright**

**"Or crave another's blood when the sun goes down**

**"And his body takes to flight**"


	5. Frankenstein revealed

Sora: Everyone all right?

VH: Shush! We're not alone.

Everyone pulls out their weapons

VH: Whatever it appears to be human. Around 360 pounds has a bad gimp in his right leg and three copper teeth.

Goofy: How do you know he has copper teeth?

VH: Because he's right behind you move!

Now we have a short boss fight with the Frankenstein monster. It ends with VH shooting him with his dart gun.

Anna pulls out her gun.

VH: Don't!

Frankenstein: If you care about the future of your kind you will kill me!

VH: (To Anna) Wait.

Sora: Why do you want us to kill you?

Frankenstein: I am the key. I am the key to life for Dracula's children and mixing them with Heartless.

VH: He already brought them to life last night.

Frankenstein: Those were just from one single birthing. And they died just like all the others.

Goofy: There are more of those?

Frankenstein: Thousands. Thousands more.

Frankenstein passes out

Donald: You heard him let's do it!

VH: No.

Sora: Yeah there must be another way.

They turn to see the wolf. Anna fires but misses as he runs away.

Goofy: Now they know where we are!

VH: If I can get him to Rome, he can be safe.

They then rendezvous with Carl in a carriage.

Anna: Nothing is faster than Transylvanian horse. Not even a werewolf.

VH: Sora you ride with me. Donald and Goofy you go with Carl and Anna.

Sora: Right

Donald and Goofy leave they party.

Cut to nightfall. Sora and Van Helsing are alone riding their carriage.

VH: Stay alert.

Sora draws his keyblade while VH draws his crossbow.

Soon they are attacked by a bride which triggers a small boss fight. The bride is flying around and Sora and VH have to hit her with their magic and arrows. The bride has about two health bars. Eventually she flies away. Sora turns around and sees that the bridge is out.

The horses jump over the gap but the carriage is lost and begins to descend. The brides scream in agony.

Bride: We must not let the creature be destroyed!

Other bride: Save him! Save the monster!

The second bride flies off while the other rips the door off the carriage. She sees that not only is its empty but is filled with stakes. She tries to escape but the carriage explodes and the bride is impaled.

VH: Come on let's meet up with the others.

Suddenly out of nowhere the wolf lunges straight at them which they barely dodge. They hear a whistle and see Anna with the other carriage. They get close enough for Donald and Goofy to cross over to Sora.

Sora: Is the creature….?

Donald: He's safe with Carl on the other carriage.

Goofy: We got attacked by one of them brides. But we were able to drive her away.

The wolf then charges at them with his claws out. He specifically lunges at VH.

VH: Jump!

All four of them jump off the carriage which is now on fire. When VH jumps he turns around and fires a round into the wolf.


	6. Crashing the Ball

The next morning Sora wakes up in the forest.

Anna: Van Helsing? Sora? Where are you?

Velkan: Anna!

Anna runs over a dying Velkan

Velkan: Anna….. forgive me.

There are now tears in Anna's eyes.

Anna: I will see you again.

SDG and VH emerge from behind a tree. VH is clutching his chest.

Anna: You killed him!

VH: Now you know why they call me murderer.

Everyone looks at VH's chest.

Donald: Ack! You've been bitten.

Anna in horror backs up only to be knocked unconscious by the one remaining bride and carried off. Frankenstein and Carl emerge with worried looks on their faces.

Goofy: We got to go after her!

Carl: But we don't know where she took her.

VH: Carl's right. For now let's head back to town and formulate a plot.

Now you're free to move about the forest and collect some treasures. Eventually you walk back to town and find the last bride waiting for you.

Aleera: You four have caused so much trouble for my master. So much trouble.

Donald: What do you want?

Aleera: The master proposes a trade. The monster for the princess.

Sora: Only if it's someplace public.

VH: Someplace where your master will be less inclined to show his other side.

Aleera ponders this

Goofy: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Aleera: Tonight is All Hallows' Eve. Here in Budapest. There is a lovely masquerade ball.

She laughs and flies off.

Carl: Are you okay?

VH: No.

Goofy: That bite must be causing you deep pain.

VH pulls out his dart gun and fires 2 darts into Frankenstein rendering him unconsciousness.

Sora: What shall we do with him?

VH: We're going to hide him and then go rescue Anna.

Donald: Where shall we put him?

Carl: There's a secluded area in the graveyard we can lock him up in.

VH: Carl, help me move him. Sora, you and the others go into town and buy us some costumes. We'll need some to get into that ball.

Van Helsing leaves the party. Sora and the gang go to the shopping district to purchase four outfits. They return to the cemetery and change into the masquerade garb. Donald and Carl have similar outfits except Donald's is green and red.

Carl: Do you think this hat is too much?

VH: Now it completes you. Now what were you saying earlier?

Carl: Right. You won't be able to turn into a werewolf until the rising of the first full moon. That's two nights from now. So you should be able to hold off Dracula's will over you until the final stroke of midnight.

Goofy: Garwsh sounds like he has nothing to worry about.

Carl: My god he should be terrified.

VH: Thank you.

Donald: Are you sure Frankenstein can't get out of there?

Sora: Not without some help from the dead.

They arrive at the castle on the upper level overlooking the dancers.

Goofy: Do you see them?

Carl: Ah there they are!

Sora: They're dancing together.

VH: Donald I want you to do something.

Donald: I'm not going to like this am I?

Sora: Probably not.

Donald is tasked with casting a spell to set Dracula on fire giving Van Helsing a chance to swing down and rescue Anna. They are successful and we get a funny cut scene of Dracula on fire.

Van Helsing: Anna! Wake up.

Sora: It looked like he was trying to mesmerize her.

Dracula: Gabriel? Oh Gabriel? Welcome to my summer palace.

Igor comes through the doors

Igor: We have him master!

VH: No.

Frankenstein: You wretched undead! I shall walk have my revenge!

Dracula: Now that everything is as it should be ladies and gentleman I give to you VAN HELSING!

Everyone in the room turns into their vampire form. This triggers a fight where you must defeat 500 vampires.

Anna: We have to escape!

VH: Not a bad idea. Run!

They run into a different room barricade and the door. Out of nowhere Carl pulls out his invention.

Carl: Ha now I know what its' for!

But before he can do anything VH grabs him as they jump out a window. Meanwhile the device activates and kills every vampire in the castle.

VH: Carl you're a genius!

The group then sees Frankenstein being carried off by boat.

VH: We'll find you! I swear to God that we'll find you and set you free!

Carl: You can't save him.

Sora: Why can't he?

Carl: I contacted Rome earlier to inform them of our situation.

Sora: What did they say?

Carl: They want you to destroy Frankenstein as well.

Donald: He isn't evil.

Carl: But he isn't human either.

VH: Do they know him? Have they spoken to him? Who are they to judge?

Carl: They want you to destroy him so he can never be used to harm humanity.

VH: What of me? Did you tell them my situation? Did they tell you how to kill me? The correct angle of the stake as it enters my heart? The exact measure of silver in each bullet?

Van Helsing begins choking Carl

Anna: No!

VH lets go of Carl and lets out a huge roar.

VH: I'm sorry. It's starting.


	7. Finding Dracula's castle

Our party arrives at Dracula's old castle

VH: Okay Carl what have you learned?

Carl: Well I learned that Dracula was actually the son of Valerious the Elder. The son of your ancestor.

Anna: Everybody knows that. What else?

Carl: Well according to this painting it all started when Dracula was murdered.

Sora: Do you know who murdered him?

Carl: No but it does make a vague reference to the Left Hand of God. Anyway in 1462 when Dracula died he made a covenant with the Devil. And thus was given a new life.

Anna: But the only way he could sustain that life was by drinking the blood of others.

Carl: Excuse me are you going to let me tell the story? After that your ancestor went to Rome to beg forgiveness. That's when the bargain was made. In exchange for eternal salvation for his family he was to kill Dracula.

Anna: But he couldn't do it. As evil as Dracula was my ancestor couldn't kill his own son.

Carl: And thus Dracula was then banished to an icy fortress form which there was no return.

Anna: And then the devil gave him wings.

Donald: So where is this door?

Carl: I don't know. But when Valerious couldn't kill Dracula he left clues so others could do it for him.

Anna: That's what my father must have been looking for. Clues to the door's location.

Sora: The door. That's it. Anna you said you're father would spend hours trying to locate Dracula's lair. I think he was right. In fact I think this is the door.

Carl: Look there's a Latin description.

Goofy: If this is a door then how come Anna's father didn't discover it years ago?

Carl: I can't finish it. There's a piece missing.

Van Helsing pulls out a parchment

VH: You're father didn't have this.

Anna: Where did you get that?

VH: Finish it Carl.

Carl puts the piece on the map and begins translating the Latin.

VH: In the name of God open this door.

The map turns into the door.

Sora: What is it?

Carl: It's the door.

Van Helsing stepped forward and put his hand in. He quickly pulls it out.

VH: It's cold. And it's snowing.

Anna hands him a torch.

VH: See you on the other side.

Van Helsing walks through the door and winds up near an icy castle. Within seconds Anna and the others.

Anna: So this is Castle Dracula.

Sora: So what's the plan?

VH: We're going to stop Dracula.

Anna: And kill anything that gets in our way.

Carl: Let me know how that goes.

Van Helsing grabs everyone and performs a giant jump that gets them inside.

Sora: Well as glad as I am to be out of the cold that's not a good thing!

VH: We better get moving.

Goofy: Look!

The gang sees Frankenstein being lifted up to be experimented on.

Frankenstein: There is a cure. Dracula has it in the left tower. Go now. Find it save yourselves.

Donald: Why does Dracula have a cure?

Carl: Because the only thing that can kill him is a werewolf bite. That's what the painting meant.

VH: Carl you and Anna find this antidote. Sora and his gang will try to prevent Dracula from bringing his offspring and combining them with the Heartless. Now listen if I'm not cured by the twelve stroke of midnight

Van Helsing pulls out a stake.

Sora: I don't think we could.

VH: You must.

Anna: I don't like this plan.

VH: We don't have a choice. Just don't die.

Anna: It doesn't matter what happens to me. I only care about saving my family.

VH: If you're late run like Hell. Don't be late.

They have that passionate kiss that they had around this time in the film. Then each one goes on their respective assignments.

We have a cool fight where SDG and VH have to destroy parts of the experiment. The first one is easy and has about a half a health meter. But the next one is guarded by vampire like Heartless. The vampires Heartless are really cool to fight. After destroying all the parts you have to run up to a wall and press triangle. This will trigger sort of a high jump which takes you up to where Frankenstein is.

Frankenstein: What are you doing? You must find the cure!

Goofy: Our friends are getting it.

VH: We can't unscrew the bolts. This is gonna hurt.

Frankenstein: I am accustomed to pain.

Sora: Lets you know you're alive.

They rip off one of the bolts. Frankenstein yells in anguish. Sora and Van Helsing share a quick smile but are quickly attacked by Dracula in winged form. He sends them flying to the ground. Frankenstein escapes but not before he is electrocuted.

We cut to Anna being confronted by Aleera with a cut across her forehead.

Aleera: Anna my dear it is your blood that shall keep me alive forever. What do you think about that?

Aleera lets out an evil laugh. Suddenly Anna is tossed a stake with which she uses to stab Aleera.

Anna: I think if you're going to kill someone do it. Don't stand there talking about it.

Aleera cries in pain as she explodes. Anna clutches the antidote in her right hand.

Carl: Let's go, we have to get the antidote to Van Helsing.


	8. The final showdown

SDG and VH are confronted by Dracula after the offspring have been brought to life and combined with the Heartless.

Dracula: You are too late my friends. My children live and with the power of the Heartless are invincible!

Sora: Then the only way to defeat them is to defeat you.

Dracula: Correct.

VH: (Rips off his shirt.) So be it.

The clock starts to ring 12:00.

VH: One.

VH then begins his transformation into a wolf.

Dracula: No, this cannot be!

VH completes his transformation and sets his eyes on Dracula.

Dracula: We are both part of the same great game Gabriel. But we need not find ourselves on opposite sides of the board.

Dracula sees that his words are not working. He transforms into his bat form with a Heartless insignia on his chest.

This is the final fight. It's SDG and VH in wolf form. Dracula will be in his bat form and attack with some air dive attacks and new Heartless powers including firing a ball of dark energy from his mouth. Eventually he'll fly high up so that you can't reach him but you can use the reaction command to use strike raid and hit him. He'll also grab you and try to bite you but you can press the reaction button to hit him. It's kind of like that reaction during your first encounter with Cerberus in KH2. Eventually you deplete all his health.

Dracula tries to fly away but VH grabs him by the throat. Suddenly he transforms back into human due to clouds being blocked by the sun.

Dracula: Did I ever mention that it was you who murdered me? It must be such a burden, such a curse to be the left hand of God.

Dracula appears right behind our party

Dracula: All I want is life Gabriel, the continuation of my kind. And perhaps the return of my ring.

Dracula holds up his hand to indicate he has a missing finger. Van Helsing looks down at his ring.

Dracula: Don't be afraid Gabriel. I shall give you back your life, your memory.

VH: Some things are better left forgotten.

VH transforms into a wolf and Dracula transforms into bat form. VH lunges at Dracula, holds him down, and bites his neck. Dracula dissolves into a skeleton.

Donald: We did it!

Sora: Van Helsing look! The offspring are dying.

VH ignores them.

Goofy: Uh-oh. I think he's lost control!

Sora: There's Anna!

Anna: For Velkan!

She runs at VH with the antidote. But before she can deliver it he turns around and drives her into a nearby chair.

Donald: Bwack!

Carl appears with a stake ready.

Carl: God forgive me.

Carl charges at VH with the stake. But VH turns around and blocks the stake with his hand.

Goofy: Oh no!

VH looks down to his chest to show that the antidote had been inserted into his chest. He pulls it out and looks at Anna who is lying motionless on the couch.

Sora: She's dead.

VH lifts Anna up in his arms and cries out in anguish ah he transforms back to human.

The next day they cremate Anna. VH sets the body on fire while SDG wave to Frankenstein, who is floating away on a raft.

All five heroes shed tears for Anna. Suddenly they feel something in the wind and turn around. They see the spirits of Anna reunite with Velkan and the rest of her family.

Carl: Her family's finally at peace.

Suddenly the Keyblade begins to glow. The Keyhole of Transylvania is revealed by the maps which lead to Dracula's castle. Sora seals the Keyhole.

VH: What was that?

Donald: A new door on our journey has opened up.

Goofy: We have to be going now.

Carl: We have to be getting back to Rome. Our work isn't done yet.

Sora: I feel the same way. Our work won't be done for a while.

VH: Good luck to you Sora. And thanks for everything.

We then cut to a black screen telling us that you have a new Keyblade: the monster slayer Keyblade. It has good offense but greatly raises your magic.


End file.
